The Lotus Stone
by SoundsOfRain8
Summary: Grace finds herself in the avatar world and is stuck with a stubborn firebender who works for Azula! Turns out her nephew is there too, and the two of them can bend! what will happen to them as the invasion nears? OC pairing Title previously Kitare
1. Chapter 1

"Kitare." Princess Azula addressed, as a young man walked into the Fire Nation Palace Gardens, removing his cloak from his black hair.

"Princess Azula." Kitare bowed and showed the traditional salute.

Azula smirked; her piercing golden eyes facing her visitor. "I have called you from your station in the war to bestow upon you a high honor." She paused, "I need you to prevent my brother from finding the avatar."

The boy showed a slight alarm, but stayed still. "Yes, the avatar is still alive. I need you to keep Zuko's new friend at bay. Kill him if you will, but keep the avatar in hand. Bring him if able."

Kitare nodded. "It will be done, Princess Azula."

The Princess smirked. "Call me Azula. After all, why such formalities with old school mates? I hope you're as strong as I have heard."

He nodded again. "The best as they say."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Kitare saluted and left the moon shadowed place.

Rain poured outside the bedroom window as Grace lay on her bed, staring at the picture covered wall across from her. She turned her head to the darkening window; the tree outside visible to see its sway from the wind. The last week or so had been blurry, everyday almost the same. She had been thinking of surfing the net, but that didn't seem important… staring at the wall didn't get anyone anywhere either.

"I could just sleep…" She mumbled, and closed her eyes. "If I was somewhere else I would have something to do. Amazing things to do…" She turned over. "Not like that's an option."

Her mind drifted. _If I went somewhere else… Somewhere new and exciting. It would be better, different…_ She fell into sleep.

Grace shifted in her spot she laid. Why was her bed so hard? She shifted again and soon opened her eyes.

"What?" She looked around her. Short weird buildings stood side to side, a stone road beneath her. "Where am I?" She thought for a moment, ruffling her brown hair. "Oh—my—gosh!" She spun around. "I don't believe this…" Picking a random direction she ran, right into a square full of people dressed in red clothes. "I'm… I'm… this can't be happening!" She screamed to herself.

People walked by her and stared, looking her up and down in contemplation. Grace looked down at what they were staring at and saw a purple tank top and blue jeans.

"Oh." Turning her head toward an empty street she walked quickly. "This is bad—what am I going to do?" She turned down a dead end alley, walking until she reached the end and sat in the corner, knees in her hands. "I'll just wake up and this will all go away… this is really happening..."

The girl wasn't sure if she loved the idea that she was here, in this familiar yet un familiar place—or terrified at how it had happened. There was so much running through her head. What day it was, what town she was exactly in, and how she got stuck in a TV show. All these unanswered. Sitting her head in her knees, she watched as people walked by a buildings length away.

As the minutes, maybe hours went by, Grace was ready to give up on what she was suppose to be doing and fall asleep when she was put into full conscious when a figure flew down from above her and landed only a few feet away, giving her a shriek.

The figure turned to her and looked her up and down, with almost as much concentration as the others had.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

Grace blushed, but realized he had done the same. She was lost of words however to say anything about it.

The boy went to turn away. Grace wanted to say something, but she got half way through wait.

He turned his head to her, then broke away and ran down the alley.

Not knowing anything better that she could do, she followed once he had turned to the right. Quickly she ran after.

"Crap." He had already disappeared. "So he's one of _those_ guys." Grace kept running that direction, scanning the semi-narrow streets for the mystery boy.

She was about to give up when she let out a scream; a fire ball streaming past her head. She didn't see the boy, but there were four people, and a really big buff guy fighting in the square. It didn't seem to last long though when the four began to run out of sight. A girl with them kicked the ground and threw a boulder at the huge man. He blocked it with a weird psychic wave thing and the boulder exploded, he didn't win though. Grace couldn't see, but he flew back and hit the wall in pain. In return he was about to attack again when the boy from before leaped down from a near building and threw a fire ball from his hand. Distracting the explosion man.

Grace stayed where she was and hugged beside a building wall. Watching the two begin to fight.

"What is this guy trying to pull?" Grace thought she should try to find the four that had left, but she didn't want to risk not being able to reach them.

"Leave now!" The boy told the large man a few feet away from him. "This is no longer your concern." He dodged away from a blazing wave. "You can't beat me!"

The man sent another wave. Grace yelled in panic when it came directly toward her, she ran out into the square and dove to the ground covering her head. The man now turned to her, then back to his opponent, who attempted to hit him with another blast, but was stopped. Another wave came and sped in Grace's direction. Scrambling to get up she barely missed it.

"Get out of here!" The boy yelled in anger.

The girl was about to obey when the man directed a wave specifically at her. She was a little slower this time to react and didn't get away in time, the blow sending her into a wall; where she leaned limp. She cursed under her breath. "Should've—should've…" Grace attempted to get up, using the wall for support, trying to keep her eyes on the scene beside her.

The man sent one more at her and she couldn't bring herself to run out of the way, so she felt herself thrown to the ground once again. Groaning she turned over, only to feel herself picked up off the ground and be carried away. She thought it must be the boy, but at this point she didn't really care.

A breeze blew onto Grace's face, she wasn't fully conscious yet; but she knew she liked it. Once she figured out she wasn't asleep anymore, she eased open her eyes… now feeling the full soreness all over her body.

Grace turned to her left, where the boy sat cross legged.

"How'd—where am I?" She swore when she tried to shift her body.

Grace closed her eyes, then tried to move her arm to take the hair out of her eyes that was driving her crazy; but too, hurt too much.

"What were you doing there?"

"I—was trying to watch… not—get in the middle of it."

He grunted. "Well you didn't succeed did you. By the look of your clothes you're not from the Fire Nation either."

She shook her head. "Sorry."

His expression changed for the slightest moment. "Well—once you're well you'll be able to continue on your way."

Grace took a deep breath.

"You do live here right?"

No answer.

"Great, can I at least have a name?"

"Grace." She whispered. That was all she could muster at this moment.

"Grace…well how far to where you came from?"

Again she fell silent.

He stood. "I will be back. Don't move."

The boy stood and ran through a thickness of trees. Which Grace had just took into view. They were tall, and the ground was actually soft—she was laying on his cloak.

"Stupid guy didn't even give a name." She mumbled and soon, when he didn't return, fell asleep.

Grace woke to the sound of birds crowing over head. Opening her eyes she found the sight of tall green trees over her. Then the sound of running water. Easing herself up she made it to an up right position.

"You should lie down." Said a voice that sounded slightly familiar to her; taking a moment to remember.

"I'm fine." She said, not even looking at him. Grace was waiting for her head to stop spinning.

"Drink this." He said, in a monotone. "Are you feeling better?" More nodding followed. "Then we can go our separate ways."

Grace stopped drinking the relinquishing liquid and slowly turned toward Kitare. "What?"

"What did you expect otherwise?"

Kitare had jet black hair slicked back into a low pony tail; deep golden eyes starring at Grace. His facial features told her that he was only a few years older than herself, in his late teens. He had a sleek build, power was screaming from his whole being. And then she came back into reality…

"I—I have no where else to go."

He stood. Maybe this was his way of keeping in his anger—or problems—feeling in control.

"I have other things to do. You can't stay."

Grace jumped to her feet and was about to collapse when Kitare stepped forward and caught her. "Fine—I can—go on my own!"

Kitare grumbled. "Maybe I can take you to where you live."

He was really pushing trying to help her, Grace felt really bad; she couldn't think of how to explain to him she couldn't go home. "There's… a problem with that."

He didn't look amused. It screamed "Why! Why!" Right at her face.

"I can't go home. I don't know where home is." Seeing he was still holding her up in his arms she attempted to stand on her own. "I'm not from here at all."

He stepped back when she took her balance against the tree. "I can't help you then." He paused for a moment. "Town is that way." He pointed to her left. "There's a woman at a house just by the trees there that can help you." He turned and began to walk.

Closing her eyes Grace took a breath. There was no where else to go. She was stuck in a place she knew nothing about as far as surviving in it went…

She couldn't hear Kitare's steps. There was something about him that screamed trouble. Though Grace saw something past him, just couldn't put her finger on it. He wasn't going to help her though. Too caught up in—what if he was after—no…he couldn't! Grace felt anger building up in her, she was brought here and had spoke to someone who was most likely no better than the other scum she knew walked this world.

Grace shot her eyes open to get a glimpse of the unhelpful boy and was startled to see him staring at the small creek just beside them, only a few feet away. Her anger suddenly subsided.

"What are you looking at?" Was all that popped out of her mouth.

Before she knew it Kitare strode toward her and had her by the throat! "What are you? Are you a water bender! Are you a spy for the Water Tribes? That's a new one but I'm open to possibilities." He spat.

Grace had a death grip on his hands, he wasn't squeezing her, but the feeling that he could crush her was terrible. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She cried. "Please, I didn't do anything! Please!"

He let her go quickly and stepped back. "That was you, I could see the water quivering! You did that. How?"

Grace had no clue as to what he meant. She wasn't a water bender! "Please, I'm not a spy. I don't know how I did that or what I even did!"

He paced. Grace couldn't figure anything else to do but watch him walk back and forth every several steps. This was real, it was really real. She had entered a world she only knew to be in her television every Friday and now she was here; not waking up and watching this boy in another worldly red tunic and puffed red pants. Who actually looked really hot when he was frustrated.

"Are you after the avatar?" She asked unsurely.

Her heart skipped a beat when he stopped. "What?"

"Are you after the avatar? If you are, then I don't want to come with you anyway."

He was staring at her again, what a habit. "Why do you say that?"

"You were fighting that…man. You could have been helping them by stopping him, but that's highly doubtful, since you're wearing red. I saw who was at the square fighting that guy."

Kitare's expression didn't change, he only stepped forward toward Grace. Only standing an inch away, looking down at her. "I'm not after the avatar."

"Then explain why you were there." She said as smoothly as she could as his breath brushed against her face.

"I was helping him in a way. That, is none of your business."

She smirked. "Well, if I'm a 'water bender' then I take it, it is my buisiness, since the two nations are fighting against you fire nation bullies!"

Kitare went rigid. "Be quiet! You will not speak of my nation in vain!"

"I'll bet you people do it all the time. You think you're all that! That destroying families and killing people and burning villages is right! I've hated watching you people go around and think you're the best thing there is!" Grace pushed Kitare away.

At that same moment the water in the creek pushed with her.

"You don't want to do this." He said as he breathed in.

Grace crossed her arms. "What are you going to throw me into prison?"

"If you want I could take you there personally."

A staring contest was in store.

"I don't think you have it in you. Because I haven't done anything wrong. Isn't the Fire Nation all about its honor? I think this counts don't you?"

Kitare smirked. "Who says I follow all the rules?" Grace's face fell as Kitare strode toward her once again, reached down and grabbed her legs and arm, tossing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! You—you can't be serious! I can't go there!"

The Fire Nation boy tossed her to the ground. "Then don't accuse me of something you know nothing about! You know nothing about me!"

Grace ducked when he took a jump over her.

Before she could look to see where he had went, he was out of sight. Left and right; anywhere, all she could see was forest.

"Great. I pissed off my only way through this!" Grace thought through their conversation and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone down on the Fire Nation Capital. The gardens loomed with summer flowers. Voices could be heard only a few yards away. Just behind the lush green bushes lay a boy just to wake up.

"You and Mai are alright with this arrangement are you not Ty Lee?" Said Princess Azula.

The boy rustled where he lay. "Where am I?" He grumbled. Then stopped when he could hear others in the background.

"Of course Azula. Whatever is necessary…we're a little disappointed about missing the fun. But the eclipse is a necessary—" Azula put a quick hand in a stop signal.

"What?"

Azula was staring toward the brush. "We're not alone." She went over to the spot.

"Crap." The boy said, waiting for the demon ladie's approach.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She asked as he rose when he found he was caught.

"I'm, um, I'm not sure exactly."

She smirked. "Well, I could fix that for you. Have you ever been to a Fire Nation prison?"

The boy wasn't confused anymore. He knew where he was. "I'm serious. Someone must have put me here because I wasn't here last night!"

Ty Lee skipped over. "You look a little young to be drinking." She questioned. "Azula are you really going to put him in the dungeon?"

"Well, if he can't answer my questions as to how anyone who had put him here had passed the guards, then I don't see why not." The princess said nonchalantly. "Get a pair of guards over here will you Ty Lee?"

The girl skipped off.

"So. What have you got to say?"

The boy was still clueless. "I told you, I don't know how I got here!"

"By the look of your clothes you look pretty suspicious to me. Give me a name."

"Travis."

Azula looked at him, puzzled. "Odd name."

Travis made a mock sound, but he quieted when she glared at him. "Oh look. Guards, take this one to the dungeon. Hmm, let's let him go visit Uncle shall we?"

"Uncle? You're—" He didn't finish his words when two guards took hold of his arms and led him away.

Travis squirmed and kicked, trying to get himself free of the men's grips but was over powered. The soldiers dressed in red armor didn't say a word as they led him down hallways, eventually walking him down a pair of narrow fire lit stairs. Barred men called and pleaded as they walked by, it took a locked metal based door and another flight of stairs before they reached a smaller cell hallway, where at the end they stopped.

The boy glanced over to see a short gray haired man with broken eyes stare over at them. He turned back to the given cell however when the soldiers threw him in.

"Now don't try anything old man. Or you'll answer to the Princess Azula." The two soldiers mocked as they secured Travis's cell and could be heard walking away, shoes tapping on the metal floors.

Travis took a glance around him. The small square space; the walls were of a dull metal, a bed sat at the opposite wall to his right (if you could even call the rough cot a bed at all), and the ceiling above him were thick bars that cris-crossed, and another ceiling was seen higher up. A small shimmer of light showing through a hole in the wall.

Then his eye sight fell onto the man across the room. He knew who he was; the _once_ great General Iroh, though he knew that he must be that man still. However, looking across from him, he didn't seem to fit the profile. Iroh sat still, slumped on his cot, head bowed and hair strands around his face.

Travis sat and wondered what he was going to do next. And wondered why Iroh sat there like he was nothing at all.

"Um," He choked up on only a whisper. "Um, you wouldn't happen to be Iroh would you?"

The man didn't stir.

"I know you are. You're the great General Iroh. Why are you just sitting there like that? Why don't you just bust out of here?" Travis asked.

Iroh glanced up at him. "And who might you be?" He spoke softly if not on purpose, but of lack of speaking to anyone else probably.

"Oh, I'm um, Travis…I'm not from around here. Azula threw me in here."

He gave a questioning look. "Well had you done something wrong?"

Travis grunted. "No. Last night I was laying in my bed, and this morning I woke up and I heard Azula and Ty Lee talking and they caught me and she threw me in here. Probably part of her sick humor."

"Odd story you have there." He said, sipping his…tea?

Travis fell silent when there were foot steps heard down the corridor.

It was a young woman, dressed in the same red clothes as the other guards had been dressed in. She took a glance over at Travis questioningly; then turned to Iroh's cell, opening the door and setting a tray of small rationed food. They whispered quietly for a moment, and Iroh nodded once. The woman then turned and made her way back down the long corridor.

"Are they going to bring me food? I'm starved."

The old man had begun to eat his food. "Yes. She will be back; rest assured you are in good hands."

He grunted. "How is being in a Fire Nation Prison being in good hands?"

"You should not worry."

"Alright, whatever you say."

Silence fell while Travis was brought similar food from the same lady that had came only a handful of minutes before. Iroh had already finished.

"Are you of the Fire Nation young man?" Iroh asked, now sitting on his rough fix cot.

Travis shook his head. "No—yes, yes I am."

Iroh stared him down for a moment. The boy had made a horrible excuse for a lie.

"I don't believe that you are. Where are you really from?"

The boy made an over exajerated sigh. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The old General made half a grin. "You would be surprised Travis, why don't you try me."

"Err, ok…I'm from…lets say—another dimension." He waited for the disbelieving. Iroh didn't answer. "Seriously, I'm not lying, I'm not on cactus juice I'm not—ya' just got to know I'm not lying sir."

He seemed to be in thought. "Could you explain that in more detail then?"

Travis shook his head. "No. That's all I know as far as how I got here. But I'm not from this world. I'm from a different one. Way different than here."

Iroh shrugged, "Alright then. At my age I suppose anything is believable. Besides, you don't look from the water tribes with that hair, nor Fire Nation, and defiantly not Earth Kingdom."

He gave a short laugh. "Even better I guess…but it would be so cool if I was a fire bender like you! With the flaming fists and stuff."

Iroh chuckled. "Being a Fire bender takes much discipline and responsibility. Do you have either of these two?"

His face dropped slightly. "Not really. But I could learn. That would be so awesome to learn from you! You're practically the best there is."

The old man chuckled again; then seemed to go into deep thought. "Well, can you keep a secret?"

Travis nodded.

"I could teach you how to defend yourself. This at least comes in more need in times of war. We would have to be careful—"

Travis jumped up from where he sat, a jolt of knowledge he'd forgotten coming to the surface. "Did you know about—" he glanced in the direction of the long hall, "About the Eclipse? It's suppose to be soon…I don't know when but—"

Iroh raised his hand and cut him off. "Calm down. The Eclipse?"

Travis nodded. "Yeah, the day of black Sun. Fire benders lose their powers and stuff.

"This is powerful information my boy. Where did you learn it?"

The boy sat back down. "Well, the Avatar."

"He lives? After what—"

He nodded. "Yeah, after Azula shot him with light—I mean, yeah."

"How do you know all this?"

Travis mentally slapped himself for opening his big mouth. "I told you, I'm from another dimension. I know this stuff."

He nodded in understanding.

"So," He dragged on, "When do we start?"


	3. Chapter 3

Walking for hours on end had done Grace no good at all. Her body still hurt all over, and her pace was slow. Her legs were ready to collapse. She was barely able as it was. The only thing that kept her going was her hunger and her fear of whatever was in this forest that she had heard before she had woke up after Kitare had left. All she saw was trees. Trees, trees, and a few very odd looking animals; the sun was setting and she could feel a breeze sweeping in on the forest. It was summer, but she knew she would be cold soon—and exposed to the darkness. When she had first began walking, she'd went in the direction she had thought Kitare had taken—then found she had strayed from the creek, finding her way back an hour later after that. Now she only had at least a half hour of sunlight left, before she would have to stop and camp out here.

That time flew by fast, she sat by the creek, huddled beside a tree with the cloak wrapped around her shoulders and legs. She starred at the water as it went by, the tinkling of it lulling her to sleep.

"I'm sorry Kitare…" She called to the woods as she dozed off. "I'm sorry…"

The woods greeted her the same way as it had the day before as she opened her eyes, safe. She almost was sorer than she was before, leaning forward her shoulders and back ached.

"What am I going to do now?" She said to herself, glancing around. Grace went to her knees and crawled over to the creek, taking in some of the icy cold water in cupped hands. Before standing she ran some of it over her face and shivered.

Grace stopped as louder sounds than the forest came to her ears. She had been staring at the ground as she walked, in fear of falling. Looking up she saw a beach and buildings to either side—and the ocean! Vast and wide. She had reached a coastal town. Though before her spirits could raise she realized she couldn't walk out in her present clothes. Even with the cloak, someone would either notice or find her suspicious for sure.

"Kitare, why did you have to end up being official Fire Nation?" She whispered as people passed out in the street, far enough away that they couldn't see her.

"You know, you should never judge anyone by their colors."

Grace jumped at least a foot in the air, spinning around—where she almost screamed again as Kitare stared her in the face. She fell over.

"Where were you!" She nearly yelled.

He put his finger to his lips, as he crouched upside down in the tree.

"Aren't you dizzy?"

He didn't move.

"You must be." she said, coming the few steps between them.

He jumped down, and she crossed her arms…then remembered that she was the one that had made him leave. Grace softened her features. "I'm sorry."

Kitare stood in his spot, staring at her.

She sighed. "I won't call you Fire Nation crap, if you don't call me—whatever it is you would say."

He reached over his shoulder and pulled a bulk of red clothing out. "Put this on." He tossed the Fire Nation clothes over to her.

Grace caught them, but she wasn't sure what this meant.

"There's a friend of mine here in town that will take you in. I'm dropping you off there. I have a life here—I can't just—you'll like it there. If you decide to go home, since you apparently don't know where that is, you can—"

"I can't go home!" She screamed.

Kitare went rigid. "I don't know you! I have rules, and a life—more complicated than you can imagine! I can't just let you follow me around; can't you survive on your own?"

Grace gave a choked up laugh. "Maybe; but more likely no, I don't know anything about here—and truthfully," she whipped her eyes, "I don't know if I can go back."

Kitare growled and stormed in a half circle, "For the love of Agni Kai!"

Grace stepped back against a tree and slowly sunk down, crying. "I don't know what to do…If, if you have to go…then just go! I don't know you, and you don't know me. There's no reason that I should expect anything, or that you should feel responsible for anything about me."

Kitare gave another growl. "I came back didn't I?" He snapped, then realized that he was taking his words backwards, "….Look. I haven't had this problem before. I was taught that there's one line to walk. There's no in-between. You go backwards or go forward. If I go outside that line, they—I'll be fed to the wolf bats."

Grace took deep breaths, "Then take me to the avatar. Maybe they can help me."

Kitare nodded, back in his monotone stare. "Fine. Can you walk?"

Grace stood up and limped over to him. A near collapse. She grumbled. "No." Walking for hours after being almost crushed and thrown around the day before would do that to a person.

"Put my cloak on. We're going on a boat. The Avatar's on the move." He turned and motioned her to grab his shoulders when she had put the red cloak on.

"Sorry." She said as he put her legs on his arms, holding her up on his back.

Kitare just walked.

"I don't usually give in to pain."

"Too stubborn?"

Grace sensed humor in his voice. It was a start.

Across the tree line, to a small black metal boat, Kitare took them. Walking onto the ramp to the ship's deck, he took them down below deck to a chamber across the short hall. "There's only one bunk... You," He set me down softly onto the deep red silk sheets, "can have this one. I will sleep in the study."

"I…" Now she felt like an intruder.

"You weren't expected. But I won't have you on the floor."

Grace didn't know what to say. Too guilty. "I hope I'm not too much of a pain."

Kitare looked at her curiously. "If you were a pain you would be in the forest where I found you. Luckily I have a soft heart."

Grace smiled to herself. And then realized he might be serious.

Grace woke to silence, there were no windows to let sun in, and there was no sound indicating they were even moving. For a few seconds, she forgot that she was on a boat.

Sitting up she felt that her arms and legs could move without feeling like they were heavy and hurt.

There was a deep red pair of pants, similar looking to sweat pants, only softer and a sleeveless shirt with a longer one with it put together, with a pair of crazy shoes, pointed at the ends in the same red.

Grace didn't mind this. The only thought was that these were probably _his _clothes.

Walking down the short corridor in her new attire and too big shoes sadly, she found the stairs up to deck; opening the door though she found that she was interrupting Kitare doing some kind of exercise. Quietly, she eased the door closed behind her and sat down, wrapping her arms around her legs.

Kitare didn't see her. He was facing the other direction. His movements followed a series of quick steps; some punching the air and others with a kick—all with flames coming out each time it ended. Irrelevant to what she thought about him—that he was hiding something; she couldn't help but be somewhat drawn. His concentration must have been intense. Grace watched him turn in her direction a few times, and he never even saw her.

Before she could get too comfortable though, Kitare went into a few high kicks, moving closer and closer to her. Grace inched her way into the wall, nervous how much closer the flames were. She was almost ready to stand up and run when he took a summer-salt right in front of her; ending in a sitting position just another's persons length between them.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He said with that smirk of his; the other side of Kitare. "I knew you were there. I learned to know my surroundings long before I was any good at bending."

Grace took a few moments to bring any words. She didn't want to look him in the eyes, but she didn't have anywhere else to revert to. If she looked away, she would feel like a coward that she couldn't return his stare. But looking at him was too hard all in itself. His chest was bare, his breath was slightly heavy, and his aura was hot from the sweat.

"Um, I just figured I'd um—you were just practicing and I just thought—it was really good."

Her face was burning up. She was embarrassed about looking so obvious that she was nervous with him sitting there looking so…well you probably get the idea.

"Do you feel better?"

She nodded. "How long was I sleeping? It looks like it's already afternoon."

Kitare gave a short laugh. "You've been sleeping for a day now. You were sound asleep all of yesterday."

"Wow, well I guess that worked out okay then."

Grace's stomach gave a loud growl. "Um, do you have anything to eat?"

Kitare stood. He strode across the deck and picked his shirt up. When he came to face Grace, his features returned to its other side, stiff and blank. "There's a pantry and kitchen below deck."

Grace quickly got up and followed.

"So where did you learn to do that?" Grace asked after a long silence. She hated awkward silences.

Kitare wasn't helping though. He sat there at the table quietly; a drink in hand, just sipping a bit of it every once in a while.

"The Royal Fire Nation Academy, head of my class," he answered softly.

Grace thought for something else to say. "Well, do you have any siblings?"

"What?"  
He said it like it was top secret info.

"Do you have any sisters…brothers?"

He didn't say anything. Grace was thinking she said the wrong thing.

"I have a little sister at home."

He gave a bit of emotion. She thought it was cute.

"Bet you must miss her huh? I've been gone just a few days and I already miss…"

Her bread and meat were good. Grace had nervously eaten them quick. All the while wondering what animal exactly she was eating.

Apparently this was enough talk because he had excused himself.

"I must check our course." He nodded to her and left.

On top of being a pain she felt boring. Great job.

Grace had forgot to ask Kitare when they would reach where they were going. She wondered what it would be like to meet the avatar and the rest of his gang. Of course she knew their names. She couldn't tell them that. Or even that she had been following their adventure from the very beginning. Part of her could tell that she wasn't sure she wanted to leave Kitare though.

She walked back to the deck and up the ladder to where her new friend stood staring out at the water. He looked so serious. But she guessed Fire Nation people were usually like that. _Especially_ him she thought.

He didn't even look at her after she had appeared and he said hello. Just out of politeness.

That was going to get annoying.

"Where are we going?" She asked almost breaking her voice, not sure if he really wanted to listen with that expression.

"To an island not far from here, we will be there in two days."

Was he afraid to show emotion? To show that there were other people besides him that he could confide in? Grace wasn't talking soap opera, but simple talk?

"Do you want me to just like, mute? I can try that. Don't think it will work well but could try at least."

He gave her one of those 'you're crazy' looks. "I don't like to get attached. Haven't had to worry about it much. Not going to start now." He paused and then started again. "I'm not trying to be rude…"

"No I get it." Grace didn't say anymore and found the ladder and went back down.

The small room down below seemed like a good place to go and think. Laying on the bed she wondered if it would be any better being with the others. Or what her family thought of her being gone.

It wasn't long until Grace fell asleep. When she woke she saw a plate of food sitting on the thing that looked like a night stand.

Grace smiled to herself. This boy had a funny way of showing he didn't care. She expected him to forget all about her.

Windows, she couldn't tell what time it was at all!

Walking out to the deck she saw that it was night. She had eaten the food and wandered past Kitare's room. The breeze felt really nice. She walked over to the head of the boat and leaned on the rail. She let her mind wander and she started to sing to herself. Like she would back home when no one was around…or if she was with her friends.

"Strange song. What's it about?"

She spun around to see Kitare only a few feet from her.

"Love song. Something like that."

He smirked. "It's nice. I have another, if you wouldn't mind hearing."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since Travis had been taken to the Fire Nation prison. The experience was looking up since Iroh had taken him in to teach fire bending. The boy was surprising the old man more and more with his otherworldly ways.

"I'm so bored! Is there any way we'll ever get out of here?" Travis complained for the millionth time.

"Patience."

He quieted at the retired general's words. He believed him. But waiting was hard!

"Let's continue the lesson."

The boy stood and took the stance he had learned the first day.

Breathe. Relax.

Travis was finding this slightly hard. Considering his circumstances in the prison!

"Can I do some moves yet? At least try?"

Iroh took a sigh and opened his eyes. "Patience is not in you is it? If you can get this one part right. Then you may learn a new step."

This lifted his spirits and he closed his eyes once again.

He stood like this for a few minutes. What seemed like forever to him.

Then Iroh spoke up.

"Open your eyes. Now take this stance." Iroh moved into an attack form.

And Travis attempted to follow.

"Do not move your arm so far out; keep closer to your side. Bring your feet closer in."

He did so and Iroh smiled. "Good. Now follow."

Iroh switched his feet and arms and swung his foot in a kick. Travis did the same. But almost fell over.

"Concentrate. Move into the stance again. But first breathe and relax. Like before, only move into the kick."

Travis did this a few more times with little progress.

_Concentrate._ He told himself. He took the beginning instructions. Longer than he usually did, and then turned in the kick.

This time he executed the kick without messing up.

"Oh yeah." Travis said enthusiastically "I didn't screw up."

"Good now do it again." Iroh said. Travis did the kick a few more times till he got it down to where he didn't screw up every other time.

"Ok I think that's enough for now." Iroh said, just as the lady who usually came to see them and bring the two dinner and tea walked in.

"Well Travis, tell me a little bit more about yourself, any hobbies?" Iroh asked while sipping his tea.

"Hmmm. Well I'm from a different dimension that much you know." Travis stated. "I like to read, play basketball, football, games, video games."

"Basketball, football, and video games?" Iroh asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right different dimension. You guys don't have those things. Never mind them." Travis said. "I guess that's about it then reading is my only hobby here. Oh and hanging out with friends."

"Interesting…" Iroh said. "What was your world like?"

"Hmm," Travis said. He was trying to think of how to explain how his world worked. "Well it's a lot different from this world. For one there are no benders."

"No Fire bending, Water, Air, Earth?"

"Nope, none at all." Travis explained. "And our customs are different from yours. For instance there are no kings. No one supreme ruler of a country or nation if you prefer."

"Interesting…" Iroh said. Travis was starting to become a little uncomfortable talking about where he was from.

"Ok finish eating and rest Travis, you've had a long day."

"Are you going to tell me where you are from?" Kitare asked the night before they were to get to the island.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

He smirked.

Grace's stomach turned.

"Try me."

She sighed and tried to think of a way to say she wasn't from this world. Without him thinking she was crazy.

"I'm from another world."

That was plain and simple, she thought.

He looked at her. More like stared. "And?"

She exhaled her breath, expecting him to say more.

"That's all you have to say?"

He countered, "That's all _you_ have to say?"

"Well no. I mean, I could tell more."

He sat expectantly.

"It's different from here…the animals are different. Like take the turtle duck, and turn it into just a duck and a turtle."

Kitare looked at her curiously. "You've seen a turtleduck?"

_Set myself up for that one._ She thought. "Yeah…"

"Go on."

She loved how he didn't ask questions. But then again she wanted him to ask. Even if she didn't want to answer him.

"The people dress like you first saw me. Except some dress fancier than me, and some dress worse." She thought for a moment what else she could tell. "We show affection more than people here."

He interrupted, "How so?"

She stammered for the right words. "When people like each other they move faster into relationships. I'm not saying it's better…I think giving gifts and stuff to a girl to get their attention is great. And boundaries are set differently. Flirting and stuff is normal. I mean not everyone is like that but…Ok I'm going to stop talking now." _How did I get myself into this?_ She thought.

The boy leaned closer so his arms sat on the table, only a foot or so away from Grace. "How do you know so much about where _I_ am from? If you are from there. Not here."

Grace didn't answer.

Kitare leaned even further, so that he was practically the only thing in her sight. Though literally, Grace didn't have trouble with that. "So sitting this close to someone is not impolite or intruding?"

Her cheeks turned red and she looked away. But she loved his smell, instead of a forest smell like before; it was Smokey, "Only if they wanted them to."

Grace was surprised she even thought something so not stupid. Almost a comeback, even if she wouldn't know the difference if he was flirting with her or not.

He leaned back to his chair. "Intriguing." He stood. "Excuse me." He finished in his monotone.

Grace was starting to hate his mood swings. Worse than a girl! She stood and followed after she figured he was already out of the hall.

(A/N That conversation is a little off, but I didn't want to take the part out)

Grace woke as she seemed to every morning. Quiet windowless room with no sound. Thinking about the night before she sat up, and noticed a backpack on the foot of the bed. Confused she moved to go through it and saw her clothes, some food, and a odd necklace the shape of some sort of flower…A lotus! She recognized it from the pao sho tile from the show. It looked like smoothed out rock or bone. The flower confused her. But she felt hurt more.

She was leaving.

It had only been a few days, and she knew she didn't want to leave him. He was different, and even if he seemed to not want her around, she didn't mind he acted like that.

"I guess that's the island huh?" Grace said as she came up beside him by the steering wheel.

"Yes. The Avatar should be stopping for supplies. I will take you to him tonight, and stay behind while you think of some sob story to tell them."

She didn't like how he was talking. "Sob story? So you're just getting rid of me? Am I that bad?—" She was going to say more but he gave her a new look she hadn't seen before.

"I told you why." He softened his eyes, but that made it worse, she had gotten to him and he actually wanted her around. "You will stay here till tonight. Don't leave the boat."

Why would she need to wait all day here? "Why can't I come? Just to wait on shore—"

"I said to stay here. When it is time I will come get you. The town isn't safe." He went to leave but Grace stopped him.

"What is the necklace?"

He didn't turn but his voice was soft. "It was my sister's. She said it was magic and that if I were to blow the whistle, she could hear me."

She opened her bag and took it out, "But it must be precious. She would want you to have it." He faced her now and walked to her, taking it from her hands and putting it around her neck.

"It is yours."

Grace looked at the holes in the flowery stone she now noticed, one to blow through and the others for the sound it must make. Its clear surface not quite transparent shone in the light. "I see it now. It's amazing."

Kitare picked it up again and put it to his lips, blowing softly.

It changed color. A red that danced. The sound was like fire as well, thick and clear. Not like a normal whistle.

He let it drop from his lips. His face soft, the usual stiffness around his cheeks and eyes gone.

He was looking into her eyes, with more emotion then she'd seen him show in the whole time she had known him…well if you do not count the day she slept off.

Her cheeks blushed red and she looked away.

"Try it."

Grace picked up the now clear whistle and put it to her lips, it was still a bit warm. She blew on it and the color changed to blue. A soft sound like a running creek.

She looked up into his now soft eyes, then set the whistle in her hand.

"I'll wait."

"What?" His face lost a bit of it's glow. She almost regretted even saying anything.

"I'll wait here until you say it's okay."

Now he stood his full height, and nodded. "I'll be back."

Grace smiled when he hadn't said it in his official Fire Nation tone. But then remembered she was leaving him. He was leaving her.

The day seemed to drag on. She lay on the deck fingering the whistle in her hand, wondering if she would ever get home. Then she realized that had been in the back of her mind. How could that distract her? She was in a land where her family and friends were nowhere, and what if they thought she was missing? She thought about Kitare and then thought maybe she would just have to wait and see.

This made her wonder about Kitare's motives. Was he really tracking the Avatar? Why else would we be following them…though he was taking her to him. But when she had found him, he had interfered with them even if he had been helping them, but still knew where they were. That wasn't only him. He seemed to have another part to him. He was up to something else.

As her habit seemed to be. She fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Grace woke up and rolled over, hugging her blanket close. Then realized she hadn't fallen asleep there.

"W—" _Why did I wake up here?_ She thought.

Grace sat up and looked around. This was the same room. She wasn't kidnapped. But why was she here? Rubbing her eyes she got up and slowly headed toward the deck.

There he was, looking out at the water. Then she noticed land was barely in sight behind the boat.

"Kitare!" She called.

He looked down. "Good morning." He called back, but with little emotion.

"Why didn't you take me to the Avatar?" She held back a smile, she was happy he hadn't taken her to them.

"Taking you to them would have been complicated. It wasn't a good idea. I should have been thinking strait."

_Were they alright?_ She thought. "Were they all alright? No one was hurt right?"

He shook his head.

"So…" She didn't know what to say to that.

He then went over to the ladder and climbed down. Grace tensed. Soon he was only a couple steps away.

She then thought about the necklace around her neck. "Do you want—" She barely touched it's small cold shape when he shook his head.

"I meant it when I said it was yours." He was looking at her. She didn't want to look at him, but couldn't help it.

He stepped a bit closer, Kitare and her were barely apart. Why was he so close? "So, do you want me to—" He leaned in and Grace gasped.

They stood with their lips still for a moment. His were warm, firm, but gentle, like he was holding back in the kiss.

He pulled back. "You—" he paused; stepping back, "Can stay." Kitare, turned; but didn't look back.

She watched, still slightly leaned over from the kiss, as she watched him walk down below deck.

"That…" She sat on the deck her legs up by her chest, arms resting on her knees, then she lay on her back. "Is a new…awesome catch to things…"

Grace sat in her room for the rest of the afternoon, until she heard a grumble from her stomach and headed for the kitchen next. She found some bread, cheese, and some other bits that she didn't want to bother with. Kitare had been making great food, but she didn't feel like making anything or trying to figure out how to make anything turn out without burning it on the weird stoves or food.

She headed back to her room, laying on her pillow and thinking. What

would she do when she sees him again? Maybe she should wait. Knowing her she would stumble on her words and make it totally weird between them.

She thought of one of her favorite songs and sang while she thought of home. She would be going to school if she were home…be spending time with friends, surfing the internet…hanging out with her nephews and brother. It was hard to think about them, seeming so far away. But here, it was her, and Kitare. That hadn't been the greatest thing when she had first got here, but now she looked forward to what would happen next.

And fell asleep.

Grace woke with a start, sitting up she felt sweat on her face, a nightmare lingered. Then she remembered the invasion, what she had been dreaming. "The invasion…The invasion! How could I have not thought of it?" Grace jumped up and ran for the den. She had to tell Kitare. "Kitare! Kitare!" She yelled, bursting through the door. He was already up and halfway across the small room.

"What? What is it?" He asked, taking her shoulders and shook her when she didn't answer right away, his eyes intent on her panicked expression.

Grace took a deep breath, then it hit her. He was Fire Nation. She still wasn't sure if he was lying to her about not being after the Avatar. "I…had a nightmare."

His features calmed and then had concern mixed with annoyance. "You ran here yelling because you had a nightmare?"

Grace felt as if she could cry. "No. Just…" She backed out of his grip.

"What is it?"

She turned to leave, "Never mind."

He grabbed her arm. "Grace talk to me!" He yelled.

"Are you…are you for this war?"

He let her go. "Grace…"

"Tell me!"

His eyes looked right through her. There was still care in them, but for someone else. "I am Fire Nation. I have a duty—"

Grace slapped him across the face. "Stop making excuses! Tell the truth."

He felt his cheek, red from the impact. Although Grace wasn't sure it did even any damage physically.

"I have to do this."

She couldn't believe this. He had showed signs that he wasn't for this war. "No, you don't!"

He ran a hand through his loose hair, "You don't understand."

"Then let me."

"My mom and sister. If I don't do what she wants, they won't have what they do, she'll send them away. I would be a disgrace, and never get to see them again."

Grace stepped toward him, "If you are for this war, a lot of people will never see their families again."

He threw his arms up, "What can I do? Top of my class, years of training and I'm still only one person!"

"Then help the Avatar! He's the only one now that can end the war. But he can't do it alone, help him."

Kitare stared at her, wondering where all of this was coming from, when she wasn't even from his world. "How?"

"There's an eclipse."

He looked confused. "What?"

"An eclipse. Fire benders lose their bending during it; it covers the sun for only a few minutes."

"What does this have to do with the war?" He thought for a moment, "They're going to attack aren't they? The avatar and his friends."

Grace's face lifted, he was going to help, she had been right. "Yes. It's only a few days away. I'm not sure exactly when though."

"The capital is only a few days away."

Grace smiled in surprise, "You're serious?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

She jumped up and down and hugged him. "Wait, the Fire Nation…Capital? Like where the Fire Lord is?"

He nodded. "Yes. I have connections with them. And that is where the Avatar will be heading."

"Well ok. But how will you explain me? I mean, I'm not from here."

He put his hair up into his pony tail all of a sudden with a cocky smile on his face, "I will take care of it."

The next day, Grace found dinner by her nightstand. And fell back asleep not much later. She woke the next morning early. She didn't realize it was a new day until she got out onto the deck and it was barely daylight, the sun not even over the water yet. She knew that sleep wouldn't be an option now that she was up and awake.

Kitare had been out on deck training every morning. Then she remembered how she had bended the water in the river only a few days ago. She headed to the kitchen. Determined, she grabbed a big bowl of water, and went to set it in the middle of the deck.

Taking what she remembered watching from the TV show and Kitare, she took a deep breath. Concentrating on the water, she placed her feet arms length from the bowl, arms out in a comfortable position, one elbow slightly in, while the other almost level with her shoulder, hands not tense, but ready to try. With another deep breath, she lowered her hands down, then lifted them up, fingers downward, imagining them bringing the water up with them, pulling her fingers together as if to grab the water. It merely rippled.

Slightly disappointed she sighed, and put her hands back into position. She tried a few more times, getting it barely over a inch or two. Before she took another deep breath, she felt warm strong easy hands over hers. Grace gasped and opened her eyes. She was going to spin around to face him, but he kept her hands in his.

"You have to clear your mind. Connect yourself with the water." He whispered to her ear.

"I'm trying," she managed to say, feeling her face flush.

Moving his hands over hers again, he shifted his weight into a better position to help her, although she tried to make his helping not become nerve wracking.

"Try again."

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and imagined the water lifting with her hands. He let her lead, and then she felt him move her hands toward the side. She went with it and then felt his breath on her ear. She felt a splash of water on her foot as she lost her concentration.

"You let it go." He said, letting her hands drop.

She stared at the water at her feet. A big splash or so had left the bowl and trailed onto the black deck. "I lost my concentration." She said, turning to him.

"Clearly you did." He said in a soft voice.

Grace tried to put her hands in her pockets, but found none in her fire nation pants. Crossing her arms she answered, "It's kind of hard not to when you're standing that close."

He smirked. "You didn't like it?"

She looked at him, "I didn't say that."

"It's a shame you aren't learning to bend until now." He said.

Grace was disappointed, that usually meant that he was turning is back on feelings; changing the subject. Again. "Yeah, I mean, I could probably teach myself a few things…but that would be about it." She said, looking down at the now almost dry deck. The sun soaking it up.

Kitare seemed to think for a moment. "I could teach you. It would be hard, I'm a fire bender so the movements would be off. But the basics I could show you."

She looked at him and smiled. The idea was exciting, this wasn't just anything, "That would be amazing! I don't know anything about being connected to elements or anything…I mean, this would never happen where…"

He stared at her, knowing how she felt, and yet didn't. He was still in his own world. She was far from hers, however the confusing situation worked. "You will see your family again." He said, thinking of his own too. He changed the subject, trying to make her take her mind off it, "And it's not just about being connected with the element," he said, taking her hands. "It's opening yourself to it, and believing you can." He kissed her on the cheek, "I'll be right back."

He returned not too much later with a bowl of something and a string of leather.

"Here, you should eat." He said, handing her the bowl of noodles, then the thin piece of leather. "That's for your hair. It's going to be hot out. And if you're going to train, you'll have to stay cool."

She shoveled some of the noodles into her mouth, and realized she probably looked funny. Chop sticks weren't easy to handle. "When do we start?"

"Now."


	6. Chapter 6

The days were dawn to dusk bending for Travis and Grace. The Invasion was only a few days away. The two knew they would be barely any good in battle, but they wanted to do as much as they could. Travis knew he would have to be prepared, breaking out of prison with Iroh. The wise old man assured him he would be safe from harm, but the boy knew and wanted to be prepared for anything. And personally wanted to learn anyway. Who wouldn't? He thought to himself. Grace on the other hand had not been informed whether or not Kitare was going to let her be anywhere near the battle, not that she was confident of it. But what if someone came on the ship? This and many other things crossed their minds as they learned the arts of water and fire bending. Grace's technique though was fire nation based and guessed to water ways. They also wondered about home and family, whether they would see them again. Emotions of excitement and fear rolled in them. Then the day came, and they didn't know which was more powerful.

"You have came a long way in only a few weeks. You learn fast." Iroh smiled as he sipped his tea. "Are you ready for today?" He asked looking over at Travis.

"Yeah, I mean, I can't get much readier than this since it's only in a couple of hours."

The two were ready to escape the prison.

Just then Ming came with the afternoon lunch. "Iroh, I brought extra rice for the both of you." She whispered with a small smile.

"Thank you Ming, you have done so much for me since I have been in prison here. I think you should take the day off."

She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"You look like you need rest, take the day off." She tried to argue but he looked her in the eye. "Believe me, you do not want to be here for the next few hours."

She didn't look to be totally understanding of what he was getting at, but nodded, "Alright, whatever you say." She stood and left, looking back once before locking the door behind her. Iroh wanted to leave her least to suspicion from their getting out as possible. They sat and waited.

The time came and Iroh took the stance. Travis took a deep breath, ready for whatever they faced. He hoped at least. The wall gave with two powerful punches, a kick, and light shone through as the rubble and dusty pieces cleared their way. It was time to escape.

A few days earlier.

"Grace!" Kitare's voice called from across the hall. Grace shifted from her sleep, and only caught a bit of his voice. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got up, hurrying down the hall.

When she found the deck, she also saw that they were on land. A harbor was to both sides, the open ocean to the back. Kitare was throwing a large rope over, where someone caught it.

"Grace, we're here. Before we go to the Palace, we have to go to get you clothes."

Grace thought for a moment, still sleepy. Then fear and excitement filled her. They were here; in the capital.

"Why?"

Kitare smirked, and gave her a look up and down. "I don't mind you wearing men's clothes, but other people might find it strange."

Grace looked at her baggy shirt and pants, and felt the shoes that were a few inches bigger than her feet. "I don't have to wear a dress do I?"

"No. Trust me."

Kitare led Grace past the harbor to the gates leading to the main city. The guard looked at Kitare, then to Grace in wonder, but he told the guard his name and let them by.

"That's it? Tell him your name and you're in?"

He shook his head, "I showed him some papers, discreetly."

They walked the light tan stone streets, people in long red robes and intricate dresses walking by. In the distance there was a tall volcano, and below it the grand Fire Nation Palace. Grace didn't know for sure, but it could be nothing else, it was the biggest building in the whole city. Around it, following the volcano, was the ridges circling the city, keeping it in its protected walls. The houses looked similar to the other houses she had seen, the light tan walls and red bricked roofs, grander though.

"This place is amazing."

Kitare looked over at her, smiling. "Yeah. I grew up in the country though. My father was second in command to the Great Dragon of the West." His smile faded.

Grace thought about Iroh, Kitare didn't think she knew what he was talking about. Iroh was in prison! But she thought about how the wise man had been through so much, but she knew he must be able to take care of himself and get through the trouble, wouldn't be surprised if he could break free.

He continued, "We didn't want to live in the city, father thought it was better to raise children away from the politics and pressure of nobility."

Grace looked at his face and saw his sadness at his words. Before she said something, she stopped.

He looked over, "It's okay. My father died a long time ago. A year after I was old enough to join the Royal Academy."

She asked, "So what happened to your mom and sister?"

Kitare didn't answer. "Here, this is where we have to look." He turned in to a two story shop, golden rims around the window and door.

Stepping inside there were ladies in red and gold dresses, one or two were talking to customers in more expensive dresses, looking at the fabrics. The room lit with candles on the walls, mirrors and pieces of art around the large room.

"This is one of the best places in the city." Grace looked worried. "Just relax and let me do all the talking."

A woman with long brown hair and a thin figure, with a face of self superiority, came up to them, "May I help you?" She asked, looking Grace over.

Kitare showed his blank Fire Nation pose, "Yes. Lady Grace is in need of a new set of clothes."  
The woman eyed her in disgust it seemed. "So I see."

"If you must know madam, her clothes were lost while coming off at a port, clumsy servants. So she is in need of new ones. Fit for a Noble." He said with a touch of matching her tone of snide dislike.

The woman nodded, "Of course, and what might Lady Grace be looking for?"

Kitare looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, something I can move easily in." She said unsurely, the woman nodded.

Two more women came to help the snide woman. Grace stood on a platform as they measured her and brought fabrics for her to try. She was so uncomfortable, agreeing to almost every fabric they brought first, not wanting to make a big deal about it. There were a few patterns that caught her eye however, intricate embroidered red with gold thread of a kind of lily flower and fire. She ran her hand over the silk for a moment. Glancing over at Kitare, observing the whole thing he seemed to be enjoying himself. She blushed and nodded at the woman for the pattern. How he found this enjoyable, she didn't know. Was this so funny? Grace didn't think so. He saw her looking, and smiled at her. Her stomach turned, and she smiled back.

After the fitting and dressing, two hours later, Grace walked out of the shop in a simple red and gold top and skirt, her new clothes would be done in a day. The lady had looked slightly surprised at this. Grace wondered how much extra he was paying to get her these clothes. She had asked if it was necessary to get more than one, but apparently it was for the Palace, and honestly she didn't want to be here that long. The idea that Azula could be here made her on edge.

A deep red shirt that hugged her curves, the top an oval shape from shoulder to shoulder only low enough to show her collar bone, the skirt was above her knees, rimmed with an intricate golden design, a tight pair of black leggings covering her legs. Her feet tapped on the stone with her new shoes that didn't make her have to walk so they didn't fall off her feet. At Kitare's request, one of the ladies fixed Grace's hair as well, pulled back out of her face with braids, and the rest about her shoulders.

"When we reach the Palace, I will announce you as an old friend of mine from the country. I happened to meet you on your way to an outer city when your group was attacked by rebels. You were the only one that got out."

Grace was about to retort when he stopped her.

"It's the only way Princess Azula will believe who you are. If I say you traveled alone, she will know I lie, and if I say you have a group, she will check on them, knowing it too. I will do as much as I can to keep her from asking any questions."

She didn't think it would work. Azula was smart and not easily lied to. That she knew. The thought of meeting her was frightening.

"My home town is Dragon Crest on the outer coast. Do not look Azula in the eye, but don't look down either, or she will see what we are doing." It was only a few yards to the gate. "Bow when you see her." He showed her the right way to do it, "And don't fidget." He said as Grace gripped her skirt in her hands, wringing her hands, and dropped it.

The guards let the two through, and the gold double doors opened to the Palace entry. There was another pair of double doors across from them, stairs on either side to more doors on the second floor. Another pair matching ones was to both of the sides of the stairs on the first level. Kitare led Grace up the stairs and led her through a hallway to the left.

Stopping in front of a door, Kitare knocked and the Fire Nation Princess' voice answered for him to come in. He put his hand up to show Grace to wait for him.

"Kitare. Returning so soon?" Azula asked walking toward him from a table full of maps, Grace staying outside the doorway.

He bowed. "Yes Princess Azula. I bring news. But first I would like to introduce an old friend of mine from my old home. This is Lady Grace."

Grace looked at Azula, sick. The golden eyes filled with anger, power, and deception were evident, looking at her. Before Azula looked into her eyes Grace took a bow. "Your highness, it is a great honor to be here in the Palace."

She looked at her in disapproval. "Yes well," she looked over at Kitare; looking for answers, "it would be since you weren't invited."

Grace took a deep breath, looking at Kitare for comfort; but was given none. "My apologies your highness." She added, trying to word it so it sounded right.

"I thought I could introduce her to Mai. Then we could get to business." He said with a forced lightness.

Azula smirked. "Yes well, she's so busy with Zuko now. But you might find her at home. I would like to hear more about Grace." She turned to her and Grace almost flinched. "Tell me, how was your trip all the way from—where is it that you and Kitare are from again? I can't quite remember, my memory is a bit fuzzy with all this work I'm doing."

Grace thought for a moment, too anxious with wanting to be out of Azula's presence to think of the place, "Dragon Crest." She finally said. "My trip was very unfortunate; Kitare can tell you the story."

Azula in disappointment let her slide, "Hmm, what a shame. Come, Kitare can take you to Mai's while I take care of something."

Grace followed the two, keeping pace with Kitare. Wanting him to at least look at her with reassurance.

Once Azula left, a weight seemed to lift off of Grace. Kitare looked at her finally; letting her know that it went well, but he would have to smooth it over when she was with Mai.

"You did great." He said smiling at her.

She grinned, "But Azula couldn't possibly fall for it though. I mean she is really—"

Kitare stopped as they were out in open just outside of the Palace. He turned Grace toward him, "Don't worry. I will take care of everything. I have to talk to Mai and see what I can find."

She looked at him. "But Mai is friend's with Azula, she'll do whatever she says. What if Mai finds who I am or—"

Kitare growled, "Since we are low on time I won't ask how you know these things—listen, Mai owes me a favor, and she's a good friend of mine too. Don't worry and let me handle this."

He took her arm in his as he led her back out the gates, only a house over from the Palace. Walking up the stairs he introduced himself to the guard and they let them in.

Kitare instead of being led to where Mai was, told the messenger to tell them where she was, and went there himself making across the entry and to the living room, knowing exactly where he was heading.

"Mai." Kitare said with slight tease at being polite said, bowing as they entered the room.

Mai looked over from the couch and her brow lifted. Standing up and striding across the room.

"Kitare? I haven't seen you in a year. Where have you been?"

"Running errands," he said lightly.

She nodded as if she knew. "Who's your friend?"

"Lady Grace. She is here visiting from Dragon Crest."

Mai didn't look enthused, "What did you do this time? You never bring friends."

Kitare glanced at the figure that emerged from the couch. "Oh Zuko, didn't see you there." He said nonchalantly.

Zuko didn't make a move, only looked over to Mai, then Grace, and then met his eyes. "Kitare."

Grace tried to keep a straight face. She was looking at the actual Zuko. He was one of her favorite characters on the show. The misunderstood angst guy who was after the avatar; yet she never gave up on him. And he was right in front of her!

"Hi." She said trying to hide a smile, and she felt her face getting hot. She was so embarrassed and fan girling at the same time.

She felt everyone looking at her. "Sorry." Grace said looking down.

"Mai, I'll see you at dinner." He said, giving Kitare a glare full of dislike. But Grace noticed something else there, she just didn't know what it was.

She watched him go, and then turned to Mai. But saw Kitare's features stiff, but didn't ask him why.

"So, are you going to stand there or are you going to sit?" She said in her calm almost bored tone.

Kitare motioned for Grace to sit, she glanced at Mai, who had already sat back on the red velvet looking couch. Once she went and sat on the other side, he followed.

"So, you and Zuko huh? Finally."

Mai blushed, "Kitare!" She spat.

"Its fine Mai, Grace is a friend she won't make fun."

Grace couldn't figure which was weirder, the fact that she was sitting by Mai, the one she usually wasn't rooting for, for being with Zuko; don't get the wrong idea, she liked Mai. Or the fact that Kitare was acting like a normal person, teasing and all.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at Grace. Who froze when she glanced over.

"I'm on a little errand, I told you. And the mail's going to be here in a couple days."

Mai raised her eyes, "You know. How? Did Azula say something?"

He smirked. "Azula hasn't said anything yet, she probably won't since I brought a friend. You know how she gets suspicious. I have my sources."

Grace looked around the room, dark red curtains on the tall windows, detailed vases with beautiful red and white flowers, antique looking carpets.

"It was you wasn't it?" She asked Grace. But when she didn't answer and looked at Kitare, Mai didn't press the answer from her, "Well, what are you going to do?"

He smirked, "Help out of course. But my friend here needs to stay here until it happens, I don't know what to do after that."

"You have two days. They're evacuating the city."

Grace looked at Mai, "I'm not leaving!" She said quickly, and then realized there wasn't a reason to freak out. She glanced away.

"So. You going to tell me the whole story?" Asked Mai.

Kitare shook his head. "No. But thanks for understanding." He smirked, then stood, "I'll be back, you and Grace can get to know each other a bit," He walked across the room and turned, "Oh, and Mai, it is nice to see you happy." Then left.

With a mixed look on her face, Mai looked over at Grace. "Don't look at me; I'm a bit surprised myself."

Mai told a servant to get them tea and what looked like fancy sugar pastry. Like a sugared croissant.

"So you're just a friend of Kitare's from Dragon Crest?" She said it like it wasn't true, which she had down. Because she was sucking at lying.

"Yeah."

She took a sip of her tea. "You know Azula will be watching you if you stay behind. She'll know you're up to something."

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

She grunted, "Yeah, I'm not stupid. But I am surprised Kitare even brought you here. He hasn't ever showed interest in anyone. He has trust issues. Like everyone it seems. Don't screw it up."

Grace gave her own grunt. "Great."

"What?"

"Kitare is hard to understand, one minute he is acting like a real person, the next he goes all official business and drops whatever we are talking about."

She looked over to her. "He cares about you. When you find someone you care about, it's hard to keep them close because they're afraid they'll lose them."

Grace took a shot, "Is that how it was with Zuko?"

She didn't answer; then said, "Yes."

"Wait, are you saying I like Kitare?"

"What else would I be saying?"

Grace half smiled, "True…"

"He's a great guy."

Grace thought through the last week, her smile widening. "Yeah, he is."


	7. Chapter 7

Kitare didn't come back until the sun was ready to set. Grace had taken a nap on the couch after Mai had left for a while. She sat up when she heard the soft thud of glass on a muffled surface. It was about dinner, and the dinner table was being set. Before she could wonder if Mai was back yet, or even Kitare, he walked into the room.

"Good, you're awake. Mai invited us to dinner." He smiled.

Mai came up behind him, "Not like I had a choice." Mai looked at her for a moment, "Fix your hair."

Grace put her hand up to the side of her head, and it was ruffled from sleeping on it.

Kitare walked around the couch to her. "Here." He ran his fingers through her hair and smoothed it behind her ear.

Grace felt her face flush, "Thanks."

The two of them went to the dining room and sat across from Mai, and Zuko Grace wasn't used to seeing yet. Even if she had seen him a couple times, she didn't think she'd get used to it. Although she noticed he had his hair pulled up like official royalty, and he smiled when he looked at Mai. She was happy he was happy, Grace always seemed to root for the ones that seemed like they wouldn't go good. She was still hoping he changed, if anytime, now was it. Then she wondered if he'd heard about the eclipse, she couldn't remember. Then she remembered Mai knew, so he must. She noticed no one was talking, it was just the four of them at the table. She thought too soon.

"So Zuko, how was your day?" Kitare asked, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Zuko didn't even look up from his plate, but Mai looked at Kitare with a glare. "None of your business." He took a bite of his fish with a deliberate casual pause before he spoke, "Are you still playing messenger boy for my sister?"

Kitare smirked, "So good to be back isn't it?" He said looking over at the Prince.

Zuko looked over at him, "Great." He said. Grace could barely tell if he was trying to play along with Kitare.

She could see Mai looking back and forth between the two and Grace was doing the same.

Before Grace and Kitare left, Grace walked up to Mai and whispered, "Do they always do that?"

Mai almost smirked, "Actually, this was rather good for them."

She rolled her eyes a bit and went to follow Kitare, "Bye."

"Kitare?" She asked as they walked back to the Palace.

"Hmm?" He asked when she didn't say more.

She was really nervous now. "The thought of staying in a room in the palace scares me. You have no idea."

It was dark, but she heard him give a short grunt and the Fire Nation soldier probably had a smirk on his face. "I think I do." He didn't even look over.

"I'll think of something."

They were close to the gates now. "Zuko and you, have you always argued like that?"

"Yeah. It's a long story."

She looked over at him, "A guy thing huh?"

He looked at her sideways, "A guy thing? Yeah, something like that if I know what you are meaning."

She gave a short laugh. Then stopped when the gates opened and a shadowed figure stood down the hall. Grace knew who it was.

"Kitare, dinner with Zuzu and Mai go well?"

He nodded to her, "Yes. Evening stroll Azula?"

She gave that devious smile that had no warmth, "You know me. Taking Grace to her room?" She said, glancing at her.

She tried to not jump at her stare.

"Yes. I will report to you in the morning."

Azula looked back. "Good." And she kept walking. Kitare and Grace moving out of her way.

Kitare started walking again once she was past. They didn't talk as they walked down the bright lit walls, casting shadows. They reached a long hall, and Kitare stopped at one of the doors.

"Where's your room?" She said as she looked down the hall.

He opened the door, "In another wing. Azula made sure our rooms were far apart."

She felt the fear get bigger as the thought of being in her room alone sunk in more. "Kitare…"

"Don't worry. Azula has no reason to come after you." He looked behind her across the hall when a guard went by.

He looked back to her, "You have everything you need." He touched her collar where the necklace lay. And left.

Grace entered the large room, a queen sized bed across the room, a vanity across the far wall, and then a fire nation banner across the other on the left. After taking the room in, she walked over to the bed and saw a deep red night dress that looked like silk. She sat on the bed and looked around again, seeing a door to the right wall. Picking up the dress she walked to the door and opened it to see a small bathroom, wash bowl sitting on the dark wooden table, and a beautiful bath tub across from it. Then she realized she hadn't taken a shower since she got here, or in this case a bath.

The room was dark, there were no windows, but she had blown out the candles before she had gotten into bed after her bath. It was so comfortable, she had to admit, the one she had on the ship was really comfortable, but this was all silk, and really soft. But her ease and comfort was short when she remembered where she was. The dark seemed to close in, and she felt like there was someone there.

She took the stone in her hand, and relief came over here. You have everything you need. He had said. She almost smiled. Soon falling asleep.

Grace woke a few hours after she had fallen asleep. She heard a creak. She held her breath and almost looked over, but kept herself where she was. A shiver went over her; fear taking place, her hands shaking. She moved the stone whistle to her lips, and blew. The soft, smooth sound filled the room, over the still darkness. There was a creak again, and she thought she saw the door move from the side of her eyes.

The thought of Azula in her room made her hug her covers for comfort, even though she knew the princess could do the worst to her without even a struggle. There was no sound after that.

It seemed like more than an hour went by before she fell asleep. It didn't take long for her to wake up again though when she heard a noise right by the bed.

Sitting straight up she looked to see Kitare in the vanity chair, his finger to his lips. "It's me. It's alright."

She crawled across the bed and hugged him, "I thought it was her." She almost heard her voice crack from the held up fear. "How did you know?"

She couldn't see well in the dark, but this close she could see him smile. "I told you it worked."

She smiled back at him, she looked at his lips, then back to him, not sure if he minded. She looked him in the eye and kissed him. He held her waist for a moment, then brought his hands to her now red cheeks. "Whatever happens when the eclipse comes, know that I care for you. In the short time I've known you I feel more connected to you than anyone else I've ever met."

Grace smiled, not sure what she should say to him, "K." She said softly, looking into his darkened eyes.

He held her away from him for a moment, "You should get sleep it's going to be a long day tomorrow," with one more look, he dropped his hands.

She got back into the covers and lay down. He didn't move from his spot, just propped his feet onto the bed.

Grace smiled to herself and went back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Grace woke tangled in the blanket and sheets. She sighed when she remembered that this room didn't have windows either. Kitare was in the side of her vision where he had been last night. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Morning." He motioned to the night stand, "I brought you breakfast."

She sat up and looked over, a silver tray of what looked like a sort of fried rice and toast, with a silver goblet of something. She saw the intricate fire design etched into the cup.

"Thanks. What time is it?" She rubbed at her eyes and put her hair behind her ears.

"A couple of hours until noon."

Reaching over for the tray, she took a sip of the fruity juice after setting the tray of food on her lap.

"After you eat and get ready, I thought we could go on a tour of the palace."

She gave a half hearted smile.

Grace stood by the bed while Kitare braided her hair to the way he had done it the day before. She looked at him curiously with a half smile as he did. "Where did you learn to braid hair?" She asked as he finished the small braids to tie back.

"At home I used to braid my sister's sometimes when Mother was busy." He said softly.

Grace noticed he said things about his family quietly, like he was remembering things while he said them. Which she didn't doubt.

"When was the last time you saw them?"

He moved to the front of her and looked to make sure everything was in place. "A year ago."

"Wow, you must miss them."

He nodded. "So, are you ready?"

She nodded.

Kitare led Grace to the middle of the palace, where pillars and a sheltered walkway circled the beautiful garden. A pond rimmed with stones sat in the middle, with cherry trees scattered around.

"It's beautiful!" She gasped, as they walked around to the entrance.

He took her hand as they went down the couple steps to the grass.

They walked to the water's edge and sat, Grace looked out at the pond, pink cherry trees surrounding the crystal clear water.

"This place is amazing."

"Yes. Whenever I come to the Palace I try to come here."

"It was the Fire Lady Ursa's garden." Grace smiled sadly.

Kitare looked over at her, "How did you know that?"

Grace gave a small smile, "I just know. She's an amazing lady."

He seemed to accept this for now, "She is." They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the water, the turtle ducks swimming over near where they sat. "When I was young, she was the only reason I liked coming to the Palace with my father, I never felt like this was the proud capital of my nation."

Grace wanted to ask him something, but she didn't feel it her place to ask. At least not yet.

Grace woke with a turn in her stomach. The invasion was today, hours away. What was she suppose to do? Kitare didn't want her here when the fight went on. But what was she suppose to do? Sit around and wait for him to come back…Hope that the Avatar won? She felt useless. He was going to try to meet her up with his Mother and Sister when they evacuated.

Grace moved over in bed, hugging her pillow, then decided she should get up, seeing the tray of food by her bed. There was no more time to sit and worry about it. She moved to get the tray when she heard a rustle of something under her pillow. Her heart beat faster. Moving the pillow she saw a note.

_I know. If you make one move to tell him, I will not go easy on him._

Grace felt like she couldn't breath. Azula knew Kitare was hesitant. How did she know these things? She folded the paper and dressed quickly. Grace didn't know what she would do if Azula hurt Kitare's family. It was her fault he even questioned his decision not to follow Azula's word. What was she going to do?

"Grace?" Kitare opened the door looking in before walking over to the bed where she still lay. "Are you alright? You should get ready."

She moved the covers down a bit, "Yeah…"

He softened his gaze, "I told you you will have to be put with my mother and sister. You will be fine."

She sat up. She couldn't tell him. "What if…"

"Grace." He said louder now when she didn't say more, "Grace look at me!" He said when she didn't look at him. She did. "I will come back for you."

But what if he didn't?

The people started gathering to be evacuated in the middle of the city. Grace stood at the top of the stairs with Kitare.

"Are you ready?" He asked taking her hand, looking out at all the people.

She didn't say anything at first.

"Grace?"

She crossed her arms, "I'm scared."

He hugged her, "There's nothing to worry about." He looked out at the crowd and let her go. "Look." He motioned to two people toward the front of the crowd. "The woman and the little girl with the flower in her hair; that's my mother and sister."

She saw them. "How will they know it's me? Are you sure you can't come see them? They probably miss you—"

He stopped her, "It's better this way. Just call them by their names. My mother's name is Jira, and Sophie is my sister. They'll know. You have the necklace."

She looked at him his eyes seemed torn, between what he wanted to do, and what he needed to do. What if he was captured? What about his sister and mother? "Kitare? Don't do this…fight with your Nation."

He looked around to make sure no one could hear, "What? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's too risky."

He took her shoulders and moved close so he could whisper, "I had made my choice long before I met you, but you gave me the courage to make my move, this is the perfect chance. Trust me." He glanced at his mother and sister, "I've taken care of it. I'm not sure when we will see each other again. When you see two old men, you will know." He kissed her. She tried to smile when he looked at her, but knew it wasn't believable, she didn't want to leave. But she couldn't fight. She would only be in the way.

Her heart only lifted a bit when she glanced to them and back to him. Grace felt tears in her eyes, but nodded and started down the stairs.

So he was going to get them out.

That still didn't secure him though.

Only a few feet away and she could see the resemblance. He had his mother's eyes, caring, even though he worked to not show it. His little sister was beautiful, holding a soldier doll in her hand. She was looking around, but was too short to see past everyone.

Grace looked back to the stairs.

Kitare was gone.

She looked back to his mom and sister, they saw her. His mother looked away, but the little girl looked curiously at her.

She looked down, and saw the necklace hanging around her collarbone, sparkling in the sun. Backing away, she turned and hurried out of sight. Grace couldn't go with them. Not now. She had to stay for Kitare.

She wadded through the crowd. She had to find somewhere to hide. It took a few minutes, but she found a thinning in the crowd. She looked to make sure there were no guards around, and sneaked past one of the houses off to the side of the wide street. There was a window open in the back, and she looked inside the red clad house before slipping inside, happy Kitare had gotten her a skirt with legging type pants to go under it instead of that dress he had gotten her the day before yesterday.

Grace hit the floor with a thud and scrambled up and checked under her skirt, where two vials of water were concealed. While she had been in the bathroom this morning, she had emptied the perfume and soap and put water in, tying them to her upper legs with some hair ties. Both were secured still. She sighed with relief.

Grace still couldn't do much with water, she had been practicing these last couple days and the days on the ship. She had realized that freezing the water was easier than making it do much else. Carrying it through the air to its destination was not too much of a problem unless it got farther than a yard or two.

She sat by the wall, knees up to her chest. Now she just had to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

The streets had gotten quiet. She got ready to stand when she heard someone outside.

"Hello?" A young voice called from behind her.

Grace froze, had someone followed her? She slowly peeked out the window.

It was Sophie!

"What are you doing here? You should be with everyone else." She said, starting to climb out the window, then stopped. There was someone else out in the street. She could hear them, and knew they were a soldier. "Quick!" Grace beckoned her over to the window and picked her up through it.

She put her finger to her mouth and the girl sat quiet. Grace stood, thinking of what to do and opened the vial of water, bending it out and into the street. Sure enough, she saw the soldier, looking around to where they had heard them.

Grace concentrated, the water was almost too far away for her to reach with bending. She held her hand out. Willing it to turn to ice. The water rippled, but nothing was happening. The soldier walked onto it, and was ready to step off when the water turned to ice and the soldier slipped.

He went down with a crash. Grace crouched back to the floor and almost wanted to laugh. She had did it! Sophie covered her mouth from almost giggling out loud. Grace peeked outside and the soldier had gotten up, looking around to see if anyone had seen what had happened, Grace held her hand out again, letting the water melt. Soon he left.

"You're a waterbender?" The girl clutched the soldier doll in her arms and looked a bit scared at Grace.

She didn't answer, "I'm a friend of your brother. What are you doing here? You are suppose to be getting away. Where's your mom?"

Sophie glanced down. "I got away. But they took my mom!" She yelled, "I saw you, you had Kitare's necklace. So I tried to go talk to you. My mom told me to come back, but before I could I saw two soldiers come and my mom looked angry. She shook her head when I tried to go after her…They took her away."

"Are you sure they were soldiers? Kitare said two old men where going to come and help—"

"What? No they were soldiers." She started to cry.

Grace held her, trying to comfort her. "Shhh. I'm here. We'll figure something out."

After she cried for a few moments, she looked up. "Where is Kitare?"

"I don't know. He was going to fight."

"Fight? What's going on?"

She didn't have any idea? "There is going to be an invasion. I can't tell you more than that. But we have to get out of here."

She sniffed, stopping the crying a bit. "Are you my brother's girlfriend?"

Grace's heart leaped. "—No, I'm a friend…We need to go. You have to do exactly what I tell you and follow me kay?"

She nodded.

They made it out the window and Grace glanced out to the street. No one.

"Where are we going?" She asked, peeking around the older girl.

Grace pushed her behind her. "We're going to find the Avatar."

"The Avatar? I thought everyone said he was gone."

"No."

She smiled, "Mommy told me there was still hope. Where is he?"

Kitare had been against the war all along.

But she had to focus. "I don't know." She looked down the street where the road eventually got to the gates leading out of the island. "Time to go," Grace said, taking Sophie's hand and leading her behind the buildings.

Grace was running as fast as Sophie could go. When they reached the wall, they waited.

"What are you going to do now?" Sophie asked as they stopped at a half run when they had reached the wall, guarded by too many soldiers. Up at the top of the high wall and the huge gate guarded by a couple on each side.

"When they've lost their bending, we'll hope that help will arrive."

"What?"

Grace turned around and went to Sophie's height. "Sophie?" She asked, ignoring her question. There was no time. She nodded. "I want you to have this," she said as she took the stone necklace off her neck. "Whatever happens, if you are in trouble, use it."

Sophie held it in her hand, "What about you?"

"I'll stay with you, but if I have to leave, Kitare or me will hear it ok?"

"Okay." She looked up.

"What's that?"

Grace followed her gaze, "The Avatar!"

It was almost time. She just hoped Kitare was alright.

It seemed like hours waiting by the wall. Their only chance out was the rebels breaking through. Grace looked up at the sky, and the sun was starting to eclipse.

"Sophie, it should be anytime now. When the rebels come through, we have to avoid the soldiers and get to them."

She hugged closer to her.

Soon, there was yelling from the wall and crashing. Grace got up quickly, looking to see. The doors started to bend, big dents penetrating it.

"Run!" The two ran as fast as they could from the wall as it broke open.

Soldiers were falling back, trying to keep the huge metal caterpillar like machines and rebels on foot at bay. When Grace spotted a few familiar faces and the water tribe men, she held Sophie's hand tight and went out into the open.

"Hey!" She called, running toward the boy in blue she knew was Sokka. "Hey we need your help!" Grace screamed when a soldier yelled traitor and came at them.

She stopped and pulled all the water in her vials burst open with her surprise and her worry for Sophie giving the extra energy she needed, struggling to hold it she half threw the water and bended it under the soldiers feet, trying to freeze it to his feet so maybe he would lose his balance.

The ice broke, but before the soldier could get to them, Sokka attacked the soldier.

"Who are you guys? What are you doing here?" He yelled in surprise when he saw we were on their side, and defenseless.

"We got away, it's a long story."

Grace grabbed Sophie with a scream when another soldier came at them. But was taken down. "You have to get out of here!"

"We can't stay here! They'll take us away! Look, I have to get her somewhere safe! Her mother was taken hostage, and her brother might be hurt! Please we have to get somewhere safe."

Sokka growled in frustration and looked back behind him. "Duke, Pipsqueek!"

A very large teenage boy and a very small short one ran over, both dressed in armor.

"Yeah what is it?" The bigger one asked.

Sokka pointed at the two of us. "I need you two to watch these two until Dad and Katara get down here."

They nodded and Sokka ran off before Grace could ask him to look for Kitare.

"I'm sorry we are a bother to you guys." Grace said looking at the two former Freedom Fighters. She recognized them from the show. The larger one was Pipsqueek and the small one was The Duke.

"It's alright. So who are you guys anyway?"

Grace looked down at Sophie, still holding onto her. "It's a long story."

"Well here comes Katara and her Dad."

The father and daughter came close and they followed the two to them, "Sokka told us to bring these two to you."

"What? Um, did he say anything else? Who are you?"

Grace cut in before they could say anything, "I can explain everything."

"We're going to get back to the others." Pipsqueek and the Duke left to fight.

"Alright, explain."

Grace told them about Kitare's mother, and what she knew of Kitare's situation.

"So you don't know where he is now?" Katara asked.

She shook her head, "Wherever Azula is I'm guessing."

Before they said more, Katara looked up at something in the sky. "Oh no."

Aang came down on his glider, a disappointed look on his face.

"Aang? What happened?"

He walked over to them, "He wasn't there. The Fire Llord wasn't in the Palace, the whole capital city was deserted."

"What?" Sokka yelled.

"They knew we were coming." Katara said quietly, wearing the same look as the others.

"He's probably long gone by now."

Sokka shook his head, "No, I have a feeling he's still here. Just hiding somewhere safe. Like a bunker or something."

Toph spoke up, "If he's in an underground bunker, I can find it."

A plan was put to work quickly before Grace could interfere.

"Wait, if you are going in, if you find Kitare—"

"Who's Kitare?" Toph asked.

"The little girl's brother, Azula tricked him and he's in danger."

Sokka stepped in, "We don't have much time, we can't go looking for lost people. Why don't you come look for him? You're a waterbender aren't you?"

Grace started to answer when Katara got there first, "You're a water bender?"

"Yes, but I'm no good fighting. Look…I won't ask you to go out of your way to look for him, I can't put that on you guys…but if you see him, please tell him we're safe and try to help him."

"We will." Aang said, his face determined now.

"Alright, it's settled. Now lets move out." Sokka said getting into position.

Him, Toph, and Aang made their way underground with Toph and Aang's earth bending.

Grace and Sophie stood and watched with Katara and her father.

Soon, they were out of sight.

And it was up to them to win this battle.


End file.
